


Hand in hand, on the Edge of the Night

by mothdads



Series: Lift me out of this Small Town, Old Soldier. [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M, Smut, This is essentially porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdads/pseuds/mothdads
Summary: Gabe guides Jack through his first time in years.





	Hand in hand, on the Edge of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to the events of Chapter 19 of I Only Want The Truth.

Gabe felt a grin spread across his face, which felt just as red and wrecked as Jack’s looked, but not as much as he suspected it would be in a few minutes.

“Bed?”

“Bed.”

 

They tumbled back through the room together, and now Jack was the one in control, falling onto the bed on top of him, and beginning to work his hips, grinding against Gabe and holy hell was Gabe feeling it, his heartbeat racing, dick practically begging to be freed from the confines of his jeans. 

Jack’s hands roamed up his torso, exploring the skin that lay beneath Gabe's tee shirt. He seemed to be having a hard time taking it off however. 

“How about you let me do that, gorgeous?”

Jack grunted and Gabe took that as all the admission he needed to start undressing. He rolled Jack off him and began to tear his own shirt off, almost ripping it in the process, and threw it into a corner of the room, unwanted. Then he was unbuttoning his jeans, letting out an involuntary sigh of relief as his erection sprang free of the uncomfortable fabric. Discarding his remaining clothes in various locations around the room, he turned his attention back to Jack who was still struggling with his shirt. 

“Can I help you with that?” Gabe offered, not wanting to overstep or to imply that Jack was not fully capable of getting himself undressed. 

Jack nodded. “Just get it off me.”

Gabe pushed him back against the mattress, proceeding to strip Jack of his shirt in a matter of seconds, moving down to his belt and as soon as that was off, pulling the loose jeans from those sculpted legs, getting him naked. 

Letting the wondrous sight of Jack’s full, unconcealed did something beautiful and terrible to Gabe, each in equal measure. He was consumed with lust, the deep yearning of the flesh, and Gabriel needed more, so much more. 

He pressed his mouth against Jack’s in a sodden, frenzied kiss, taking great mouthfuls of Jack’s breath into his own mouth, sighing every voracious moan deep into his lover’s body. 

Jack’s hands were free to wander all over now, and so they did, stroking lightly against the powerful muscle of Gabe’s back, digging deep into the flesh of his ass. 

Gabriel broke the kiss, letting Jack trail over his body with his mouth instead, planting kisses along his collarbone, and further down, as Jack reached his nipples. 

Gabe moaned with satisfaction as he felt those teeth pulling gently but firmly at his chest. Grabbing a hold of Jack’s hips, he rocked against the man’s hard cock again and again, feeling satisfaction run through his body only doubled by the deep moans that it elicited from Jack. 

He had expected it to be so full on, all go from the very start, but Jack seemed so caught up with the experience that it took Gabe by surprise. 

“Are you okay with going further?” He asked seriously. 

Jack lifted his head, from where he was kissing little circles into the flesh of Gabe's chest. 

“Definitely. Just let me take my time, okay? I want to enjoy this. First time and all.”

Gabe sucked in a sudden breath. 

“This isn't your first time. Can't be.”

Jack laughed. “Well, no. First time in a long time though, has to be a decade or more. Definitely feels like I'm learning everything anew, especially since I can't see anything this time.”

That was a shock to the system. It was easy to guess that Jack hadn't had sex in a long time, but that long? Jesus. Now more even than before he felt the pressure to make this especially good for Jack. He did not want to drive this perfect man away, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he pushed Jack outside of the realm of what was comfortable. Not that he'd ever endeavour to do that to begin with, far from it, but the point was, he could not bungle this.

“We should start with something small then.” He advised. “Especially since we don't have lube or condoms. I don't want this to be painful for you.”

He regarded Jack with the utmost concern. 

“I could suck you off, if you’d like that.”

Jack hummed in agreement. “That would be incredible.”

That gave Gabe a solid purpose, and he was more than eager to please, sliding his body down Jack’s, made slippery with a heady mix of sweat and saliva. Jack groaned mournfully, feeling the loss of Gabe’s crotch grinding against his, but he wouldn't be feeling it for long. 

He flicked his tongue back and forth over the head of Jack’s cock, already slick with pre-cum and felt a loud moan wrack Jack’s body, accompanied by the sound of heavy breaths. 

That was good, he concluded, swirling his tongue around the tip once more before moving down to run his mouth against the full extent of Jack’s shaft, studiously avoiding how his own cock twinged wantonly.

This went down well too. He felt callused hands run through his hair, looking up just a second from his very important work to admire his partner. Jack looked incredibly gorgeous, eyes blinkered with passion, a beautiful red glow spreading all the way from his ears down to his groin, body muscular and glistening in the tempered orange light of the bedside lamp. 

Perfect. 

Then he started properly, bringing his lips around Jack Morrison’s fantastic dick, sliding his mouth down slowly further towards the base. 

Jack bucked into his mouth, uncontrolled, his mouth sighing out a breathy ‘Gabe’ as Gabriel found a rhythm, picking up the pace, sliding his lips tight along Jack's length, and feeling Jack come apart more and more with every second. 

“Gabriel, I'm so-” he stuttered. “I'm so close. Gabriel, Gabriel.”

Jack came closer and closer to the brink, moaning Gabe’s name again and again until it ceased to be a name and turned into a sound, guttural and sexual in nature. 

Gabe redoubled his efforts, taking as close to the full length of Jack’s cock as he possibly could, digging his hands into the flesh of Jack’s thighs as he took him over and over in his mouth. 

Then Jack’s hips bucked out, one last feverish time, and Jack bellowed the name Gabriel out into the night as he came, filling Gabe’s mouth with cum. 

Seeing nowhere in convenient distance to spit it out, Gabe swallowed. Never his favourite part of a blow job, but hey, it was what it was. 

Job done, he shifted himself further up the bed to lie beside Jack, planting a little, tender kiss just below his ear. 

“Gabriel…” Jack finally managed to gasp out a breath. “That was incredible. Thank you.”

Gabe grinned smugly. 

“Anything for my sweetheart. I just hope this was worth the wait. Besides, Jack.”

He blinked. Jack’s form had fallen surprisingly limp in the last few seconds. 

“Jack- Jack? Please don’t tell me you’re asleep already.” He sighed. “Guess I’ll just go jerk off in the bathroom, huh? Without you. You cruel man.”

Looking down at his spent form, Gabe could hardly blame him. It had been a hell of a long time since he’d last gotten some after all, even without that, Gabe reminded himself that he had been awake for over 24 hours now, excluding the occasional nap. In fact, Gabriel could not bring himself to feel any anger whatsoever. A warm feeling of deep attachment and admiration permeated his head, and he couldn't help but to smile. 

“On second thought,” he murmured, “maybe I’ll stay right here. Sweet dreams, you precious idiot.”

Leaning over, he pulled the cord on the bedside lamp, plunging the two of them into darkness. He laid his head down on Jack’s stomach, and once the adrenaline of arousal passed, how very tired he was seemed to press onto his mind. So he passed into sleep, sooner rather than later, no detraction from absolute contentment to keep his mind from rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted smut publicly before, so don't be too harsh on me please.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope this is a decent enough follow up to chapter 19.


End file.
